Plural component proportioners for the mixing of materials such as polyureas and other foams are well known. Such devices have traditionally been simple mechanical proportioners or else complicated and heavy hydraulic powered units. While electrically operated units such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,802 have been used to proportion plural component materials, such are not designed for fast setting materials of the type mentioned which require precise control of both ratio and pressure.